Sex Education: The HandsOn Approach
by Docta Dave
Summary: I am horrible at summaries. McGonagall has Hagrid "assist" her in the instructing of "Physical Magic & Control". Includes Mass-Masturbation


Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or any other characters featured in this Fic.

* * *

Harry Potter was a wizard. He hadn't known that he was a

wizard till his 11th birthday, when he got a letter by

owl-post telling him that he'd been invited to join

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since then

he'd spent 3 years learning all sorts of wonderful spells

and charms, playing Quidditch (the most popular game in

the magic world) and getting in and out of all sorts of

unintended trouble.

Getting back to school for his fourth year, Harry had

already met all his friends, made plans with Ron about

what they would by the next time they were allowed to go

to Hogsmead, the nearby village, and gotten into trouble

with Professor Snape. Professor Snape was the Potions

teacher and he hated Harry.

Sitting in class waiting for Professor McGonagall, Harry

turned to Ron and said, "What do you think this class is

about?"

This was the only class that was compulsory for all

fourth year students.

"Don't know. But going by the number of complaints being

raised by the muggles, I wouldn't be surprised if it's

devoted to what we can and can't do in their presence."

Ron's father worked for the Ministry of Magic and had

told Ron that a very large number of wizards and witches

had become very casual about the use of magic around non-

magic people (muggles). Notices had been published in the

Daily Prophet, the wizard's paper, warning magicians to

keep themselves in check.

Harry turned and looked back at the door. "Physical Magic

& Control" was written in magic letters on the door. It

didn't read backwards even when you looked at it from

inside the classroom. He was surprised when the door

opened and Hagrid walked in instead of Professor

McGonagall.

"Where's McGonagall?" He whispered.

"Right, class" said Professor McGonagall, striding in

behind Hagrid and closing the door. "Is everyone here?"

"There she is," grinned Ron.

Professor McGonagall strode up to the front of the class

and stood behind the desk while Hagrid took a chair in

one corner of the room. Hagrid was the Gamekeeper at

Hogwarts and had taken over as the Care of Magical

Creatures professor the previous year. He was a huge man,

twice the size of an ordinary human and, like always,

looked out of place inside a room. Today he was looking

more hot and bothered than Harry and Ron ever remembered

seeing him.

"As you can gather from the name of the class, we are

going to discuss various controls and restrictions that

all wizards and witches have to observe" said Professor

McGonagall.

"What did I tell you?" whispered Ron.

On the other side of Harry, Hermione turned and glared at

Ron who just grinned and winked at her. Much to Harry's

surprise, Hermione blushed and quickly looked away. This

was the second time Harry had caught Hermione blushing at

something Ron had done. He was just about to ask Ron what

he thought the matter was with her when Professor

McGonagall spoke again.

"Regardless of what you may have heard from various

sources," this looking at Ron, "Magic Control Studies is

not about what we can or can not do in the presence of

muggles." Ron looked sheepish and turned red as both

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"We will be discussing what we can or can not do in the

presence of other wizards and witches!"

Whispers broke out all over the class. They had never

thought that anything they did or could do was to be held

secret from other magic folk.

"Quiet! There is nothing secret about this. Sometimes

spells or charms can go awfully wrong if they are

performed when another charm is in place. It's these

combinations of charms and spells you'll have to learn

about. You'll have to learn how to recognize when these

charms are in place and how to remove them, just in case

it is of the utmost importance that you cast your own

charm.

"As I'm sure you know, a little knowledge can be a

dangerous thing. Professor Dumbledore has therefore

decided to make this class compulsory for all fourth year

students. For the same reason, a full knowledge spell has

been cast on this classroom. This will prevent you from

discussing any of what is taught here outside the class

until you have passed this course. Now, all the spells

that we will be discussing here are physical spells, cast

on human bodies, so Professor Hagrid will be helping me

demonstrate them to you. Hagrid, if you please?"

Hagrid got up from his corner and shuffled to the where

Professor McGonagall was standing. Harry was astonished

to note that Hagrid was blushing red. Awful lot of

embarrassment going around, he thought to himself. He

looked around. All the students were leaning forward in

their chairs, concentrating on the two professors.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he turned back to

where Professor McGonagall was standing.

Hagrid was standing with his hands out in front of him.

Professor McGonagall had pushed back her sleeve and was

standing with her wand poised.

"What I'm going to demonstrate first is the modify charm.

This is used to alter the size of the body of a body

part. Modishrinkus!" The class gasped as Hagrid huge

hands shrank to the size of a normal man's hands. He

looked horrifying, like a normal man with baby hands at

the ends of his arms.

"As you can see, the body part that you choose to modify

has to chosen carefully if you don't want to cause a

panic among the muggles. However, I'm sure if Hagrid

needed to get a pin that had rolled under a cupboard,

he'd find temporary use of this charm useful. Now suppose

I was to use the opposite charm on myself." She stuck out

her left hand and said, "Modigrownum!"

Her hand swelled till it was twice its normal size. She

reached out and touched Hagrid who flinched. Nothing

happened.

"As you can see, nothing happens if both the charms are

localized. Restorandi!" Both the professors were back to

normal, though Hagrid was beginning to look more and more

nervous.

"Now, assume if you will, that I fancy Hagrid," said

Professor McGonagall and blushed. My God, thought Harry,

now she's got the blushes.

"Knowing that Hagrid is big and likes his women big

(Hagrid was positively glowing red by now), suppose I use

a modify charm on my breasts. Modigrownum!" Her breasts,

already a respectable 36, grew before their very eyes

till they became something like 52. Her gown, not being

part of her body, wasn't charmed and gave way well before

her breasts had reached their full size. Harry could see

a huge milky white cleavage where the gown had torn open.

Amazingly, the shape of her breasts had not altered. They

remained as pert as they were before the charm, holding

up the damaged gown.

All the boys in the class looked shell-shocked while most

of the girls looked peeved. Hermione looked positively

furious. Harry thought that it was probably because she

was the only girl in the whole class who hadn't developed

any breasts yet. Looking over her shoulder, Harry saw

Parvati Patil hurriedly scribbling the charm on her

parchment. Lavender Brown was whispering furiously under

her breath. Harry was sure she was trying to memorize the

charm.

"Now Hagrid doesn't want to hurt me, so he uses a

Modishrinkus charm on himself. Here, Hagrid."

As Hagrid fumbled with his belt, Harry remembered that he

had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year and so

hadn't been taught many of the charms and spells other

magicians knew. He probably didn't know this charm

either, which was why Professor McGonagall was going to

do it for him.

As Hagrid hesitantly brought his cock out, Harry and Ron

looked at each other. No doubt this was embarrassing for

Hagrid who at the best of times was not a great people

person. At the collective gasp of the class they both

looked back at Hagrid.

His cock was huge. Being twice the size of a normal man,

Harry was (almost) prepared to see a foot-long cock,

twice the girth of a normal one. But Hagrid's cock was 18

inches long, 10 inches around and surrounded by a mass of

black hair. As he dropped his trousers in his hurry to

cover his crotch, Harry noticed that his balls were the

size of tennis balls, hanging a good four inches below

his cock.

"Damn," said Ron, breaking into Harry's thoughts. "He's

still growing!"

That was true. While the embarrassment of the first

moment had prevented Hagrid from getting aroused, the

fact that 15 girls were staring like they were looking at

the crown jewels had begun to get to Hagrid. He was

beginning to get an erection. The fact that Professor

McGonagall had reached under his cock and was fondling

his balls probably also had something to do with it.

Harry looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

She was looking almost catatonic. As he watched, her tip

of her tongue emerged to wet her parted lips.

"You'll have to see Hagrid in a turgid state to see what

I mean when I say that he could hurt me. Also, you must

realize that the modify charms work in different quantum

for different witches and wizards. I grow to about twice

my normal size. As you can see, that would clearly not be

enough."

Hagrid's cock was now two and a half feet long and

diameter of a normal man's forearm. It was standing erect

like a flag mast, pulsing with his heartbeat. She stoked

it gently, looking almost wistful. Damn, thought Harry,

she wants it that size! Hagrid was looking like a happy

puppy.

Professor McGonagall took her hand off Hagrid's cock,

stepped back a couple of feet and lifted her arm to use

the shrinking charm. Next to Harry, Hermione moaned

gently. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Harry

couldn't clearly see what she was doing, but he noticed

that while her right hand still held her quill, her left

hand was below the table.

"Modishrinkus!"

Hagrid's cock shrank to about three-fourth it's original

size, though it was still bigger than anything Harry

could imagine and it was still erect, pulsing as before.

There's no way McGonagall could fuck that, thought Harry.

She'd probably get a torn cunt.

"Observe carefully now. See how placing my hand on his

cock, even though both of us are charmed, has no effect.

Placing the two charmed areas together also causes no ill

effect." A casual flick of the wrist and Professor

McGonagall's torn gown slipped off her shoulders, folded

itself and neatly placed itself on the desk ("Damn, that

was one to learn," whispered Ron). She brought her huge

tits down on Hagrid's cock, first gently grazing across

it and then grasping her tits with both hands, rubbing

them up and down his cock.

She knelt down in front of Hagrid and leaned back, still

pressing her tits together. Hagrid stood astride her, put

his cock in her cleavage and began fucking her tits. He

reached down, grasped her under her armpits and pulled

her higher, all the while fucking like a dog in heat. The

class could see her tits getting slick with sweat. Her

hair, tied in a bun, worked its way loose and hung down

to the floor below her.

"No effect whatsoever," Professor McGonagall panted. "Ok,

Hagrid, you can stop now." But Hagrid was beyond

listening. Those in the front of the class could see

drops of pre-cum seep jerking out of his cock and wetting

her tits. Like everything else about Hagrid, the pre-cum

was far more than a normal man's. The pre-cum made her

tits even slicker and made her cleavage almost feel like

a cunt. As her hands were being squeezed together by his,

she couldn't even let go and release the tightness.

Hagrid felt like he was fucking a teenager's hot, sweet,

cunt. He could feel the cum boiling up from his balls. He

shook his hair out of his eyes and looked down at her.

Recognizing the signs, Professor McGonagall gasped,

"Stop, Hagrid, please. We have to finish the class."

But Hagrid was too close to stop now, even if he wanted

to. Throwing his head back, he let out a bellow and

pumped his cum all over her. Her entire face was covered

with cum, her hair was dripping cum and most of her huge

tits were soaking in cum. Harry couldn't be sure, sitting

as he was halfway down the hall, but he thought he'd seen

McGonagall open her mouth and take quite a lot of the jizz

down her throat.

Hagrid stood shaking for a while, still holding her by

her armpits. Then he seemed to come back to his senses

and mumbling an apology, pulled her to her feet.

Professor McGonagall stood swaying on her feet, seeming a

little shaken by the experience. She bowed her head,

staring at the floor, attempting to regain her balance.

But Harry, now that he was focusing on her mouth, saw her

tongue snake out and lap up the cum around her lips

before she raised her head.

Raising her head, Professor McGonagall picking up her

wand from the desk and gave it a little flick. The cum

soaking her hair and her face disappeared. Maybe she

didn't notice or maybe she forgot, but the cum on her

tits stayed where it was.

"The shrink charm doesn't affect what's inside, as you

would have noticed. You have to be careful of this.

Forgetting this could have disastrous results. On the

other hand, this can also have some positive side

effects. Imagine if I had shrunk Hagrid's head. His

tongue would have remained as long as it is..." She

didn't bother to finish her sentence and Harry noticed

that most of the girls were now blushing and looking down

very intently at their desks. At least half the class had

one hand below their desks and what was that pink thing

around Lavender Brown's ankles?

"Now," she said, regaining her composure and looking at

Hagrid who was leaning back against the wall, looking

exhausted. His erection had subsided. "I'll have to teach

you something that I was planning to defer till next

week. This spell is useful to bring back (or if the need

occurs) bring up an erection. Erecthium!"

Hagrid gasped and pushed his head back against the wall

as his cock started to rise again. Speaking directly to

the girls Professor McGonagall said, "While this revives

his cock, it does not refill his balls. That means that

this time he'll last longer, much longer." All the girls

giggled and looked down, pretending to write the spell on

their pieces of parchment.

Harry turned to crib about this partisan behavior of

McGonagall's to Ron but he saw that Ron had shifted his

desk forward and was looking rather intently at Hermione.

Curious, Harry looked over at her and saw that where at

the beginning of the class there had been a flat chest.

Hermione now sported a decent pair of tits. At least 30,

by the looks of them, he thought. To avoid tearing open

her gown, she had loosened a couple of the top hooks.

Being almost tit-less as a norm, she wore no bra beneath

her gown. A nice cleavage was visible on her 14-year-old

chest. She would have noticed Harry and Ron staring but

she was too busy admiring her own perky tits.

Looking as he was at her, Harry couldn't help looking

beyond her at Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Now they

were sitting on the same bench and their hands were at

each other's cunts. Damn, he thought, I didn't think that

that Lavender was a lesbian. None of other students

seemed to have noticed the move. All were busy looking at

Hagrid and McGonagall at the front of the class.

"So close contact does not do any harm," McGonagall was

saying. "Even extreme contact between two charmed people

doesn't do any harm."

She went to her knees again and tried to take Hagrid in

her mouth. Being the size he was she could barely get his

cock-head into her widely stretched mouth. Hagrid groaned

and rolled his eyes upwards. You could see that he was

desperately trying to control himself. Any lustful action

now could easily break her jaw. The way he sucked in his

stomach, Harry could imagine Hagrid almost willing

himself smaller.

"Nothing happens," mumbled Professor McGonagall between

sucks of Hagrid's cock. But instead of rising to her

feet, she continued sucking. Between sucks she would push

the cock down to her tits and collect a bit of the cum

drying there on the cock-head. Then she would take the

cock back in her mouth.

"She's drinking his cum like its butterbeer," whispered

Ron in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and grinned at Ron.

"Listen," whispered Ron, "about Hermione..."

Hermione was good friends with both Ron and Harry. Harry

could see that Ron was troubled by the thought that what

he was thinking and hoping to do may mean the end of

their friendship. Harry shook his head. "She's a friend,

that's all. All the best to you. Now Lavender would be a

different matter altogether."

"I'll help you and you help me," said Ron smiling.

"OK."

Professor McGonagall had finally stopped sucking Hagrid.

Her tits weren't clean yet but she could see that Hagrid

wouldn't be able to control himself very much longer and

she didn't want a broken jaw. Not that that would be a

bother, Madam Pomfrey could fix broken bones in less than

10 minutes. She wanted to finish her class and besides,

she still wanted that monster cock in her cunt.

Standing up, she turned to the class and said, "To

reiterate: some charms when used in close conjunction

with other specific charms can cause problems.

However, this is not true for all charms. For example..."

She motioned to Hagrid who came and sat on the desk

facing the sidewall. He leaned back, pushed his arms back

and grasped the other end of the desk with his hands. The

entire class could see his rampant cock, standing

straight up, waiting for a cunt to come down on it. Which

was exactly what Professor McGonagall had in mind.

"The levitation spell is one of the spells that does no

harm." She flicked her wand and rose up in the air. She

kept rising till she was about five feet in the air.

There she sat cross-legged, on thin air. She mumbled

under her breath and slowly started descending. When her

cunt was about a foot above Hagrid's twitching cock-tip

she stopped.

"Observe carefully," she said. Then, noticing much of the

class had ducked their heads to see under her thighs she

said, "Oh, sorry" and opened her legs out wide.

"She did that on purpose," said Ron.

"What?" asked Harry, tearing his hungry gaze away from

her hairy wet pussy. He could swear he saw a few drops

shining like diamonds in her hair. "What did you say?"

"That slow-motion opening of her legs. She wants us to

look at her thighs."

"Not a bad idea," said Harry, finally focusing on her

milky thighs.

"They're worth looking at."

Smooth long legs, not a single hair marring the silky

expanse of flesh. Almost endless legs, stretching from

beautiful ankles to end in a sudden explosion of hair at

the crotch. Though Harry had never fucked a woman, he

could easily imagine himself licking, sucking and feeling

those endless legs. And that pussy! He would probably

spend an eternity between those legs, wondering whether

to eat it or fuck it.

McGonagall was still hanging in mid-air, sitting with her

legs wide open. When she was sure all the students were

looking at her cunt, she reached down and parted her

lips, exposing her pink inner lips. Her clit stood out

like a delicious cherry. Slowly she came down, about to

impale herself of that huge cock that Hagrid was now

holding erect. No way that he's going to fit in that

tight cunt, thought Harry.

And he was right. She came down, taking the cock in an

inch and stopped. The boys were too busy hoping that

she'd jam herself down but the girls noticed the quick

flicker of pain that flashed across her face.

"That's all I can take without hurting myself. Don't

worry, Seamus," in response to his groan, "you'll see him

fill this cunt."

Seamus flushed and looked quickly across at Lavender

Brown. Harry noticed that she was looking at Seamus and

smiling. A bolt of anger (or was it jealously?) passed

through Harry. Ron, noticing this little bye-play, patted

Harry on the thigh and said, "Don't worry, if Hermione is

not in love with you, she'll help you with Lavender. And

with her help, anything's possible." Then, remembering

that "if," a shadow passed over his face.

"Don't worry," whispered Harry, "I don't love her."

"Nor do I... But those knockers..."

"Too true," sniggered Harry.

McGonagall had by now floated down to the desk, picked up

her wand and gone back to floating three feet above

Hagrid. A quick "Modigrownum", a flash of her wand at her

pussy and the class could see hair starting to grow

higher up her stomach. Then they realized that the hair

wasn't growing, her cunt was becoming bigger.

Since she wasn't holding the lips apart, Harry couldn't

see how it had grown but the hair was driving him wild.

I'm a hair man, he decided. Then Professor McGonagall did

something strange. She looked up at the ceiling, muttered

a few words, and suddenly a huge mattress appeared there,

stuck to the ceiling!

Without bothering to explain, she floated down again.

Reaching down to part her lips again, she showed to the

class a large pussy, one large enough to take Hagrid's

monster. Noticing the faces pulled by a few of the boys,

she smiled and said, "Wait till you see how well it fits

now."

Closer she floated, just an inch over Hagrid's cock. She

was right, the cock and cunt looked like they'd been made

for each other. Harry could see that her pussy was

dripping wet now, her hair glistening with her juices.

She stopped with her outer cunt lips just holding the

cock-head, Hagrid let his cock go, she flashed a grin at

Seamus, and jammed herself down on the cock!

There was a loud bang and a bright flash. A couple of

girls screamed.

Though the flash had blinded Harry, he could hear

Hagrid's howl of pain. He though he'd even heard

McGonagall scream. Then there was chaos in the classroom.

When their eyes adjusted after a few seconds, they saw

Hagrid was still on the desk. He was stretched out flat

now but he seemed none the worse for the wear. Professor

McGonagall, on the other hand, had shot straight up, hit

the mattress and was now floating a foot below the

ceiling, passed out.

After a few seconds, Hagrid raised his head, looked at

Harry and Ron and said, "Don' worry, she hit the

mattress, she'll come 'round in a minute or so. No,

Hermione, you don' need ter go call the nurse. On'y

students of this course is allowed ter enter this room."

Hearing Hagrid's reassurance, the class resumed their

seats and quietly waited for Professor McGonagall to wake

up. Harry noticed that while the rest of the class was

longer masturbating, Parvati and Lavender apparently

couldn't keep their hands off each other's cunts. He

couldn't keep the scowl off his face.

Hermione, noticing him scowl, turned to see what he was

looking at and saw the two girls rapidly fingering each

other. Two pairs of panties lay on the floor and she

could easily smell the juices of the two girls, sitting

so close to them. Harry wants one of those two girls, she

thought. A jolt of anger passed through her. Hating the

thought of Harry lusting for some other girl, Hermione

sat fuming in her chair. Then, realizing that she'd never

shown to Harry that she cared for him, she decided to

make rapid amends.

Reaching across, she rapidly ran her hand up Harry's

thigh and grabbed his cock. Startled, Harry looked down

to see Hermione's hand stroking his cock to a renewed

erection. He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him

with a look of lust in her eyes. He was about to return

her smile when he remembered Ron on the other side of

him.

Hoping that Ron was busy looking at Hagrid and

McGonagall, he quickly turned to look straight into Ron's

angry eyes. He hurriedly pushed Hermione's hand off his

cock and, ignoring her shocked gasp, struggled to think

of something to say to Ron. But Ron had turned away and

was now sliding to the far end of his bench, as far away

from Harry as possible. Before Harry could begin to come

to grips with the simultaneous self-destruction of his

only two friendships, Professor McGonagall woke up.

A low moan from the direction of the roof woke the three

friends to the fact that Professor McGonagall was coming

around. Still floating in the air, Professor McGonagall

slowly sat up and rubbed the top of her head. Then she

looked down at the sea of faces looking up at her and

said, "My, that hurt."

With a wry smile she floated back down to the floor.

Hagrid was sitting up by now, looking anxiously at her.

He was probably looking for signs of damage. She smiled

and patted his arm.

"I'm fine, Hagrid. How are you?"

"Just a little sore," he said.

"More than a little sore I'm sure, Hagrid. Don't worry,

I'll fix it."

She picked up her wand and mumbling rapidly, pointed it

at Hagrid.

Something red flashed out of the end of the wand and

enveloped Hagrid. When it dissipated a few seconds later,

Hagrid had lost his pallor. The hint of pain visible in

his eyes had also disappeared.

Turning the wand towards herself, Professor McGonagall

cast the same spell again. A few seconds later she shook

her head and said, "That's better."

"Though Hagrid is very good at controlling his pain, I'm

sure all of you remember my scream when he penetrated me.

Or rather," she smiled coyly, "I impaled myself."

A few titters from the students and the shell of palpable

anxiety was broken. A few of the students took a deep

breath and shook their heads, as if clearing away the

cobwebs. Now that both the Professors seemed to be

unhurt, the boys went back to concentrating on

McGonagall's awesome breasts. The girls, however, had to

make do with Hagrid's flaccid cock.

"When a shrink charm meets a grow charm, an explosion is

inevitable. Therefore, you must carefully examine your

partner before attempting any sex in a modified state.

Observe the slight blue glow around Hagrid's cock." All

the girls leaned forward as Professor McGonagall picked

up Hagrid's cock and started stroking it again.

She pulled a dark piece of board from the desk drawer and

held it behind Hagrid's cock so that the glow was clearly

visible against the dark background.

"Of course, you can't carry a piece of board with you

every time you want to meet a wizard," she paused as a

few of the girls giggled again, "but you'll learn to

recognize the glow. With practice, a lot of practice."

Turning sideways, she pushed out her tits and angled the

board so that the pink glow surrounding her breasts was

clearly visible. Many hands dived back under the desks.

"Remember that a pink glow means a growth charm is in

place while a blue glow shows a shrink charm. Of course,"

she put down the board and faced the class, "dealing with

a cunt brings its own problems: How do you put a board

behind a cunt?"

Now all eyes were glued to her cunt and all the students

had at least one hand below the desk.

"If the witch is a brunette, as I am, a glow can be seen

by the discerning eye against the pubic hair." She

brought her legs together forming a dark, furry V at her

crotch. Harry could see a slight pink glow there.

"Of course, most witches would have use a shrink charm

thus creating a blue glow. A blue glow is more visible

than the pink glow.

"This brings me to the most common form of such

disasters: The wizard uses a growth charm while the witch

uses a shrink charm. Being, as they are, opposing charms,

the results can be disastrous. Far worse than what

happened to us."

She went back to stroking Hagrid's cock, which was

beginning to droop again from the lack of attention.

Hagrid sat up again and returned to the pose he was in

before the explosion. He threw his head back and closed

his eyes. He was enjoying the gentle ministrations.

"If you notice that a charm is in place and you don't

want to remove either of the two charms, as in our case,

you can use a 'Prophylaxis' spell. This form a sort of

sheathe around each of the partners thus actually

preventing any bodily contact. The downside of this is

that feeling is reduced and the pleasure is not so great.

The upside to that is that the sex lasts much longer."

Hagrid was fully erect again so scooping up her wand;

Professor McGonagall cast the Prophylaxis spell. A

silvery blue film grew out of the wand and, splitting

into two, completely surrounded each of the professors.

It took the form of the two so that both now had a

silvery glow surrounding them. When it came out of the

wand Harry had thought that it looked like plastic, but

now when it had spread all over, it looked just like a

charm glow.

Another levitation spell and Professor McGonagall was

floating in the air again. Resuming her earlier spread-

legged position, she reached down and parted her cunt-

lips again. Down she floated, gentle as a mist settling

in a valley. There was no pause this time at the cock-

head. As soon as Hagrid's cock had entered her cunt, she

released her cunt-lips, stretched her arms up and out and

let out a joyful moan. Even with the sheath on, she was

enjoying this. Hagrid let go of his cock and leaned back

to grab the desk again. His eyes were closed but all

could see that he was enjoying this just as much as she

was.

Down she came, down, down. Two inches, six inches, 10

inches - that cock was sliding into her pussy like a

greased pole. When just four inches remained visible, she

paused. Then with a deep-throated moan, slid down and

took him completely inside her. There was a heartbeat of

complete silence; no one moved at all, the whole school

seem to be holding its breath. Then she began to move.

Slowly the cock emerged from her furry pussy, glistening

with her juices. A pause when the cock was half out and

then the push down started again. Harry suddenly realized

that she was doing all this with magic. Except for her

cunt hungrily sucking at Hagrid's cock, she was not

touching him at all. She was still floating in air.

The smell of Professor McGonagall's pussy was spreading

across the room. At the desk she continued to move on

Hagrid's cock while the class watched with rapt

attention.

Then she brought her hands down and reached for Hagrid's

face. Sensing her reaching out for him, Hagrid opened his

eyes and raised his head. She gently took his face in her

hands and began stroking his beard, looking deep into her

eyes. Harry had never seen Hagrid look so solemn before.

Oh my God, he thought, they love each other.

As if in confirmation of Harry's thoughts, Professor

McGonagall pulled Hagrid's face close to hers and planted

a deep kiss on his lips. Then, grasping his shoulders,

she began pounding down on his cock. It looked as if she

wanted to take as much of Hagrid inside her as possible.

The squelching sounds of Professor McGonagall's pussy

pounding on Hagrid's cock could be heard clearly all

around the class. Responding to the naked, overpowering

lust before their eyes, several boys and girls began

pairing up with each other. Next to Hermione, Parvati and

Lavender were almost making as much noise as McGonagall

and Hagrid. However, four students had not yet moved.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting still, held immobile

by the pressure of their respective heartbreaks and

Seamus was apparently undecided about interrupting

Parvati and Lavender.

All over the class hands were groping under gowns and

bras. At least two girls were getting their tits sucked

while one was down on her knees sucking a boy's cock like

a lollipop. Almost everyone was drowning in the flood of

lust being released by the two professors.

Strangely enough, it was Professor McGonagall herself who

noticed the disaster in the making. Her piercing shriek

of 'NO!' froze everyone like they had been turned to

stone. "Dean," she said, still holding Hagrid's head

between her breasts, "don't put your cock in Neville's

arse. Sodomy between wizards, even without the use of

charms, would set off an explosion so large that it would

probably destroy the entire room."

Shocked, the entire class turned towards the back of the

room where a red-faced Neville was down on his hands and

knees while Dean stood ready to put a decently sized cock

in his arse.

"I never thought that Dean would be gay," whispered Ron.

Then, realizing that his whisper had carried to everyone

in the room and hoping to prevent the realization of the

implication of his words from dawning on Neville, turned

to Professor McGonagall and said in an unnaturally loud

voice, "But Parvati and Lavender have been fingering each

other for the past fifteen minutes and nothing has

happened."

Professor McGonagall lifted herself off Hagrid's cock. A

slick sucking sound followed by a loud pop told the class

how tight the fit had been. She stood in front of the

desk facing the class. Hagrid got off the desk and stood

next to her.

"That's because, Mr. Weasley, what they are doing is not

sodomy. Even if Dean were to frig Neville nothing would

happen. But were Dean to try and give Neville a blowjob

or anything more... intimate, they would end up killing

themselves. Go on, Dean: frig Neville."

Realizing that Professor McGonagall was trying to revive

Neville's shaken self-respect, Dean reached around and

started frigging his cock. Slowly but surely, Neville's

cock regained erection and was soon standing up to its

full length of 4 inches. Fearing future derisive comments

from the other more fortunate boys, Professor McGonagall

turned to Parvati and said, "Suck his cock, Ms. Patil."

Parvati Patil pulled a face but fearing the adverse

consequences if she disobeyed a teacher, went down on her

knees before Neville. Within a minute, Neville was

glowing red and looked ready to explode.

Satisfied that Neville's bruised ego was on the mend,

Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of the class.

"Only sodomy between wizards is dangerous. Dean, come

around behind Miss Patil and stick your cock in her

arse."

Hearing these words, Parvati looked up aghast at

Professor McGonagall. The fear was obvious on her face.

Professor McGonagall walked up to her and said in a

gentle voice "Don't worry. Parvati. A growth charm will

ensure that he doesn't hurt you. However, I suggest you

stop sucking Neville for a moment."

A few of the students noticed that Neville was almost

about to burst into tears from frustration but Professor

McGonagall was looking down at Parvati's who was still

kneeling on all her fours.

"Modigrownum!"

There was a noticeable change in the size of Parvati's

butt. From the pert, almost boyish, behind of a 14-year-

old girl, it developed into the well-rounded butt of a

young woman.

All the students crowded around to get a better view of

Dean putting his cock into Parvati's arse. Dean bent down

to lift up her gown and expose her arse. In the hushed

silence of 15 lustful boys and 15 scared girls, a well-

rounded pair of butt-cheeks came into view. Dean couldn't

control himself.

Before anybody could say anything, he had grabbed both

the butt-cheeks and was kneading them like a madman. He

knelt down between Parvati's legs to get a better grip on

her arse. The way he was prying and parting her cheeks,

Harry suspected that he was also hoping to get a view of

her pussy while he was down there.

Professor McGonagall was maintaining a clinical tone all

this while: "You will notice that that while Miss

Parvati's bottom is now the size of a young woman's

bottom, it retains the firmness of her true age. Her skin

tone has not changed, the texture has not changed and,

had I used the charm on her pussy, the pubic hair growth

would not have changed."

Dean took this as an invitation to check Parvati's pussy

for pubic hair. He bent down close to her arse and parted

her cheeks as wide as they would go. Parvati, who was

enjoying this close attention being paid to her arse by a

cute boy, spread her knees further apart to give him

better access to her arse-hole.

Professor McGonagall misread Dean's intention and

encouraged him by word and deed.

"That's good, Dean," she said, patting him on the

shoulder, "lick her arse and make it wet. No matter how

large the charm makes the arse-hole, a little lubrication

always helps."

This was a course of action that had simply not occurred

to Dean. But he was a butt-man and an unbiased one at

that. He had wanted to put his dick in Neville's arse and

now he wanted to put it deep in Parvati's arse. He

attacked her arse-hole with gusto. Within moments Parvati

was writhing and moaning in ecstasy. After a minute of

this, Dean looked up at Professor McGonagall for

permission and, getting the nod, extricated his cock from

the folds of his gown in a flash. Placing his cock-head

at the opening of Parvati's arse-hole, he looked up again

for confirmation.

Before the professor could say anything, Parvati pushed

back with all her might. A scream of pain broke from her

lips but before it could die down it had metamorphosed

into a moan of pleasure as she felt Dean's cock throbbing

deep inside her arse.

Dean was in heaven. Holding her arse like it was a semi-

precious piece of porcelain - firmly but not roughly - he

started working his cock in and out of her tight arse-

hole. He couldn't believe he was holding and fucking this

sexy, girl-firm, woman-sized arse.

"Dean," said Professor McGonagall, bringing him back to

earth, "Stop for a moment. Now, be prepared for a slight

shock." She motioned to Neville, who was still standing

in front of Parvati holding his dick in his hand, to move

closer.

"Parvati, take Neville in your mouth again."

Parvati reached up, grabbed Neville's arse and pulled him

close. Opening her mouth wide, she tried to take all 4

inches of cock into her mouth. So long as her mouth was

wide open, nothing happened. But the moment she closed

her lips and gave Neville his first suck, the blinding

flash was repeated. Only this time Harry could have sworn

he had heard two explosions.

As he shook his head to clear his ears, he heard

McGonagall telling the students that everything was fine

and there was nothing to worry about. He looked down to

see Dean still holding Parvati's butt, his mouth hanging

open and his eyes round as saucers. His cock was

completely out of her arse and smoke was seeping out of

her distended arse-hole. Parvati's butt had returned to

its former shape and size.

At the other end, Parvati had slapped her hand over her

mouth as if she had just bitten her tongue. There was

smoke leaking out between her fingers and her face was

dripping with cum. Neville was standing a step away from

her holding his balls with both his hands. The look on

his face was a comical combination of release and pain.

The explosion had been the final push and he had come all

over Parvati's face.

Before anyone could say anything, Professor McGonagall

had cast the pain-relieving spell over all three. The

entire class breathed a sigh of relief when the pain

cleared from the three students' faces.

Resuming her clinical tone, Professor McGonagall said,

"Parvati acted as the conduit between the two wizards.

The damage would have been much worse but for the growth

charm on her bottom. The charm took the entire force of

the short-circuit and was destroyed in the process. That

is why she is smoking - that's all that remains of the

charm. This should drive home the point I'm trying to

make: intimate contact between two wizards is dangerous!"

Turning on her heel she walked back to where Hagrid was

standing. When she reached the desk she turned and

addressed the class again, "We'll take a five minute

break to allow everyone to recover their breath."

She noticed that her wand had rolled off the desk and

bent down to pick it up. This was a mistake. She had

gotten off Hagrid when he was just about to cum and he

had spent the past 15 minutes trying to control his

frustration. McGonagall's beautiful arse with it's

wrinkled brown hole winking at him filled him with a

sudden lusty passion. He quickly grabbed her arse and

placed his cock-head at the entrance of her nether hole.

He was quick but McGonagall was quicker.

Realizing that Hagrid's cock would tear her hole open,

she quickly cast a growth spell on her butt. Hagrid

pushed and with only the slightest resistance, buried his

cock deep inside her.

The two professors moan of satisfaction echoed in the

class. Completely oblivious to the stares of the

students, Hagrid started to butt-fuck Professor

McGonagall. Now that he was in her beautiful arse, the

urgency was replaced by a desire to have a long enjoyable

fuck. He knew that she relished a slow build-up and he

was enough of a gentleman to want to give her what she

wanted.

Holding her milky white ample hips in his hands, he would

pull his cock out slowly. When he was almost fully out of

her, he would push back till he was buried deeply again.

McGonagall had braced herself against the desk and was

pushing back in time with Hagrid's thrusts. Her huge

breasts were jiggling in time with their fucking and soon

the students could hear Hagrid's balls slapping against

her pussy.

On the floor of the classroom, Dean and Parvati watched

this lusty scene with interest. Then they looked at each

other and understanding flashed between them. With a

small nod, Parvati began pushing back against Dean's

erection. All he had to do was hold it straight. When his

cock-head popped past her arse-ring, she paused to allow

her butt to get accustomed to his cock. Then she looked

back at Dean and nodded again.

This was the signal for Dean to take over. Aware that she

was experiencing a little pain, he pushed his cock deeper

one slow inch at a time. Deeper and deeper entered his

cock. Halfway in, he stopped in response to a quiet gasp

from Parvati. Parvati was experiencing a combination of

pain and pleasure. Her arse throbbed around Dean's solid

cock. Hoping to easy Dean's entry, she tried

alternatively squeezing and relaxing her arse-ring. The

delicious pressure was too much for Dean and he shot his

cum deep in her.

Parvati gasped as she felt Dean's hot cum fill up her

arse. She pushed back to take him deeper inside and the

slickness provided by his cum allowed his cock to slip

deep inside her arse. When he hit bottom he paused for a

second and then Parvati said, "Ok, Dean, fuck me. Fuck me

hard before you lose your erection."

There was no way Dean was going to lose his erection now

that that erection was deep inside the butt of a

beautiful girl who was begging him to fuck her. Pausing

only to grasp her hips, he began a steadily quickening

pounding of her butt-hole. Gasping with pleasure, Parvati

pushed back with equal force.

Reaching around her, Dean started fingering her clit.

This sent her to new heights of ecstasy. The sounds of

his cock wetly slapping in her ass began to drown out the

sounds of Hagrid pounding McGonagall's arse.

Realizing that Harry was responding to Parvati's fuck

with pure lust and without anger, Hermione realized that

it was Lavender that he desired. Deciding to kill two

birds with one stone, she got up, walked around the pair

fucking on the floor and dropped to her knees in front of

Lavender. Lavender was quick to the uptake and pulled up

her gown in a flash. Her blond pussy was exposed to the

hungry eyes of Hermione and, behind her, Harry and Ron.

Doing her best to spite Harry as much as she could, she

fingered Lavender's pussy for a while, pulling her outer

lips apart so that her silky inner treasures were visible

to Harry's hungry eyes. Still holding her lips open,

Hermione started kissing Lavender's white thighs.

Starting at the knees, she alternatively kissed and

sucking each thigh, working her way up to Lavender's

crotch. Lavender started buckling her knees, trying to

get Hermione's mouth to her cunt. Deciding that it was

time to really give Harry the burn, Hermione pushed

Lavender so that she fell back on her seat. Completely

hiding Lavender's pussy from Harry's eyes with her body,

she began sucking Lavender with gusto.

First she stuck her tongue deep inside Lavender's silky

cunt. Rapidly flicking in and out like a snake's tongue,

she worked Lavender up to a fever pitch. Then she shifted

her attention to Lavender's delicate clit, which was so

swollen and pink, it was almost begging for attention.

Quickly pursing her lips she sucked the thumb of flesh

into her mouth. Grasping the clit in her velvet vice she

rapidly began flicking her tongue across it. Lavender

could only take a minute of this exquisite torture before

she soaked Hermione's mouth in a gush of pussy-juice.

Harry saw Hermione push Lavender down onto her seat. He

saw her glue her mouth to that beautiful blond pussy that

he wanted to fuck so much. He also saw Hermione's arse,

waggling at him, almost inviting him to lift her gown and

put his painfully erect cock in her pussy. Much as he

wanted to do just that - an image of her awesome new tits

flashed across his eyes - he also knew that such an

action would irreparably destroy his friendship with Ron.

After a minute's indecision, he leaned over to Ron and

said, "What are you waiting for? McGonagall said that

only intimate contact between wizards is dangerous. A

threesome with two witches is not banned."

"You want me to just grab her and start fucking her? She

won't be ready for me - I'd just hurt her."

Harry pointed down at the floor beneath Hermione's seat.

There was a pair of black panties lying there.

"She was fingering herself earlier. Her pussy is nice and

ready. Think about it, Ron. Beneath that gown is a wet,

naked pussy that you want to fuck. Go ahead."

"What about you?" asked Ron.

"She thinks she likes me but I know that she likes us

both equally. Once you get you big cock inside her - fuck

her gently, please - she get over the anger she has for

me."

"Don't you want to fuck her?"

"There's always tomorrow, my friend," said Harry. "With

her and your permission, of course," he added hurriedly.

"Go on, she just made Lavender cum."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. In a thrice he was

standing over Hermione and lifting her gown. Hermione was

so engrossed in sucking up Lavender's sweet pussy juice,

she didn't even notice Ron flick her gown on her back and

line his cock with her pussy.

Without waiting a second, Ron parted her arse-cheeks and

pushed his cock inside her cunt. Harry was right. She was

wet and ready. With only a minor pause at her hymen, he

was complete inside her.

The sudden searing pain in her pussy caused Hermione to

jerk her head to quickly off Lavender's pussy that she

almost fell. Only Ron's strong hands held her up. She

looked back to see who had invaded her pussy and saw

Ron's concerned face close to hers.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Hermione. I love you, baby," said

Ron.

Never doubting for a second Ron's words, Hermione blinked

back her tears. Forcing a smile on her face she said,

"You didn't hurt me much but you should have warned me. I

would have gladly fucked you. Now that you're already

inside me, why don't you finish what you started?"

Ron bent over and kissed the back of her neck. "Your wish

is my command, baby."

Taking care to fuck slowly as he was sure she was still

feeling the pain, Ron started fucking her pussy. It was

tight, it was hot, and it was everything Ron could have

wanted a pussy to be. What more could he ask for? Of

course! Those tits! He under her into her gown and

grasped those firm breasts that had initially ignited his

lust for her. Locating her nipples, he squeezed them

between thumb and finger. Hermione moaned and tried to

increase the pace of their fucking. She was approaching

her orgasm and she was sure it was going to be a big one.

Hermione's stumble had removed her from in front of

Lavender. There was nothing between Harry's cock and

Lavender's beautiful blond pussy. She was still shaking

from her orgasm aftershocks. Harry could see sweet pussy

juice dripping down from her cunt on to the chair.

Deciding to precede the fucking with a bit of sucking, he

went down on his knees between Lavender's legs and

started eating her out.

Lavender lifted her head to see who was eating her pussy

now. It surely didn't feel like Hermione or Parvati. At

first, all she could discern was a boy's head. Then the

boy lifted his head to flash her a quick smile. It was

Harry Potter! She liked him but she had kind of hoped it

would be Seamus. She was about to look around for Seamus

when Harry stood up, his cock in his hand, erect and

ready for action. Harry was easily six inches and

throbbing with energy.

What the fuck, Seamus can always wait for another day,

she thought - and parted her legs wider.


End file.
